Samantha Jones
Samantha Jones is a famous model, singer, designer, and former singer. She rose to fame in the 90s. Early Life Samantha Jones (born as Samantha Ruth Annabell Jones) was born in Australia. Her birth date is December 30th 1978. Her mum is Australian but her dad English. They moved back to England, she relocated to Scotland at 16 to begin work on her career. She always knew that she wanted to be a singer, and had singing and acting lessons from a young age. Career Beginning, Girl Talk and Solo Album At 15 years old, she met Hayley Weesta at a boarding school they both attended. The girls became friends. Both girls had planned on modelling, but at 16 years old, they formed a band called Girl Talk together. They were signed and had their first single, "I Can't Love You", at 17 years old. They had 3 number one singles, a number one album, and one "Best Newcomer" at The Heffalump Music Awards. After just 4 years - at 20 years old - they separated as a band. They fell out, Samantha said "Hayley was getting too ahead of herself and too self obsessed". After the band had broken up, Samantha signed a new record deal. She soon recorded her debut album, "Mine", which went to number 4 in the Official Chrts. She released 4 singles from the album, they all reached the top 20, two of them got to the top 5. After this album she decided just to concentrate on her acting career. Post-singing career Once she decided to retire from singing, she started acting. She said that she was serious about the career choice, and that this is what she wanted to do. She was instantly successful. Hayley O'Brian (now married) slated her at the start of her career, and gave more than one interview about Samantha, usually saying that she was only so succesful because she "looked good". Samantha never responded to this, apart from to say that she was glad Girl Talk was over, because she couldn't have stood it any longer. Success in films and modelling career Over the years, Samantha continued to do extremely well with her acting career. She was also getting more and more offers in modelling. She is classed as a supermodel now because of the runway/cat walk work that she has done over the years. Her most famous film to date in the 2007 drama romance film, "This Road", where she starred alongise Matta Kio. Acting Career Her recent film roles include Windows is Shutting Down, Blood Princess, Emotional, Story of Us, and The Sister. She is still considered one of the most successful and popular actresses, starring in a variety of films. Solo Singing Career In 2009 she featured on April Sandfords second album, For You, on the single We Need Angels. Modelling Company She has her own modelling company, S.Jones, signing a small number of models. Her newest model to sign to her is Petunia Anna Bell. Celebrity friendships Samantha Jones and Hayley O'Brian (Weesta) became friends again around 2005, but Samantha has said that there is sometimes arguing and there is still bad feelings over how Girl Talk ended. She is known to be friends to a lot of famous writers, actresses, and models. She's often described as down to earth and caring despite her fame. This lead to another arguement with Hayley O'Brian in 2008, where she said "people only say they like her because she is rich, and dumb with her money! Gives too much away, I wouldn't!" but they did later become friends again. Personal Life Samantha Jones personal life has been very public, the same as Hayleys, since Girl Talk became so popular. She met John Meetle whilst making her second album. They got married 8 months later. 2 months later she announced that she was pregnant with twins. They were born 2 minutes apart, called Jaqueline Sae and Janessa Sailor. She was determined to keep them out of the public eye, but prepare them for it too. John Meetle and Samantha Jones split up while the girls were 2 years old. He saw them until they turned 4, when he decided it was too awkward to continue the meetings with the girls. Between 2007 and 2009 she was in a relationship with actor Matta Kio. Due to the pairs adorable personalities, the public responded well to the relationship and felt great pain (notably for Matta) when Samantha ended the relationship between the pair. She went on to date a few people after this, but never confirmed a relationship with any, mostly other celebrities.She had a brief relationship with music producer Mark Motha who she met through Nameless O'Brian. Mark proposed to Samantha in 2014 and due to being a hopeless romantic, she agreed. The engagement failed when Mark cheated on her but the pair said they would attempt to keep some kind of friendship. In January 2016, Samantha was seen in public with Matta Kio, who later confirmed in an interview that they were giving their relationship a long overdue second chance.